Death Scorpion
The Scorpion, '''later known as the '''Deathstalker, the Killpion or the Death Scorpion, is a recurring enemy through the entire series. This variant is a yellow-green color with a purple venomous barb on its tail. Scorpion (Etrian Odyssey) Scorpions are first encountered on B8F of the Primitive Jungle. They are the smaller brothers of the Assassins that can be encountered a floor earlier. They share the same moveset, but the Scorpion has much lower stats. For a party that has fought the FOE-version before, this enemy should pose no threat. Skills * Needle (Uses Legs): Deals damages to a single party member, also may cause Paralysis. * Venom (Uses Legs): Deals damage to a single party member, also may cause Poison. Drops * Iron Shell (Worth: 35 en) * Stinger (Worth: 26 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters *Assassin *Metalion Killpion (Etrian Odyssey II) Killpions are first encountered on 16F. They are one of the stronger enemies that you encounter on the Petal Bridge.They hit for a good amount of damage and are normally encountered in pairs or even with other monsters. Their skill Needle does more damage than a normal attack and also has a chance of poisoning the target. Skills * Needle (Uses Legs): Deals damage to a single party member, also may cause Poison. Drops * Toxic Barb (Worth: 98 en) * Heaven Pin (Worth: 112 en) Conditional Drop * None Death Scorpion (Etrian Odyssey III) Death Scorpions can be found in the 5th Stratum starting on B19F. Their Stone Needle can Petrify a single party member. Skills * Stone Needle (Uses Legs): Deals damage to a single party member, also may cause Petrify. Drops * Needle Tail (Worth: 319 en) * Steel Needle (Worth: 398 en) * Red Jasper (Worth: 200 en) Conditional Drop * None Deathstalker (Etrian Odyssey IV) Deathstalker is a common spawn in the Valley Spring, Dense Bushland and bottom floor of Lush Woodlands. It can be very dangerous for new explorers, as it has high resistance to physical attacks and uses the devastating Nerve Stab to paralyze. As it is unable to attack from the back row, it is recommended to defeat them before removing the monsters from the front row. Skills * Nerve Stab (Uses Legs): Deals Stab damage to a single party member, also may cause Paralysis. Drops * Needle Tail (Worth: 10 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters * Steel Barb Death Scorpion (Etrian Odyssey Untold) Located in the Primitive Jungle, the Death Scorpion is an enemy that should not be trifled with when first encountered. Not only do they have a high attack and defense, but they can paralyze party members with Numbing Sting. Skills * Numbing Sting (Uses Legs): Deals damage to a single party member, also may inflict Poison or Paralysis. Drops * Iron Shell (Worth: 41 en) ** Four Iron Shells are required for the completion of the quest 'Request from the pub II' * Venom Barb (Worth: 46 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters * Steel Barb * Jungle Killer Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Redirected Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters